Yellow Beauty
by Camila Castillo
Summary: One-shot.Sintiendo latidos, nos enamoramos, algo se rompió y todo pasó, todo el tiempo recuerdo tu sonrisa inocente, Nos hacíamos daño al no ser suficientes las palabras, por más que grite no vas a mirar atrás... buen final Nejiten Naruhina reviews pliss


By: Camila Castillo o sea yo, antes de todo y que nada perdón por desaparecer pero murió PC… y sin fiks por todo este tiempo… canción Yellow Beauty de LM.C, fanática de ese grupo & todas sus canciones…, la letra de la canción tiene que ver con todo el fik, así que por favor escuchar y leer traducción, por su comprensión gracias… (No es necesario leer y escucharla si no quieren) ahí les va el fic, disfrútenlo.

**Yellow Beauty…**

----**Tenten.**

Cuando me dijo que se iba a vivir con su tío, fue una cosa, pero que me diga que lo tienen que casar por que su familia es una de las reliquias más preciadas de todo Japón, es bueno… pero que se case con otra persona, que no conoce… y que para variar saben que lleva 5 años con una persona , o sea yo, me emputecí, no puede ser que me falte el respeto de ese modo, que me quede callada y sumisa…¿Desde cuando que se me ve de tal manera?, es mi novio, se supone que me conoce, cosa que ahora dudo, lloro de rabia, de pura rabia, desesperación e impotencia, y el descarado me ve, solo me ve, como si no pasara nada, con su idiota cara fría, inexpresiva y extrañado de mi reacción, me pregunto una y mil veces el por qué de todo esto, de por qué no me entiende, por qué no se hace respetar en su "majestuosa e importante familia" que lo único que hace es hacernos el camino más difícil y complicado, arruinar nuestros planes y cualquiera cosa que se nos ponga en mente, me estreso y no aguanto más, Neji, si no hace algo, yo lo haré por mis propias manos, ya mucho tiempo me he quedado de manos cruzadas… y simplemente llego la hora de encararlo de una vez y por todas.

-Neji…-le llame con voz firme, aunque por dentro sé que los nervios me traicionarán…

-Dime –él mientras busca un par de sus libros de filosofía y cosas por el estilo, me habla, como si no supiera la guerra campal que se viene, puesto que he estado callada últimamente, debería de por lo menos percatarse de mis actitudes, se gira, me mira con su típica mirada fría, de la cual me acostumbre; con su pijama, y su pelo suelto y un poco desarreglado, se sienta en la cama matrimonial y abre el libro, me repite- ¿Qué pasa?- no levanta la mirada del papel y con el separador debajo del libro y sujetado con su mano, no se diga a mirarme.

-Necesitamos hablar –no sé en que momento saqué tanta rudeza, me dio miedo hasta a mí cuando le hable así a Neji, pero funciono porque me mira, con una ceja enarcada, supongo por el tono tan poco usual de hablar en mi, bueno y como solo me mandó una mirada curiosa le agrego- Ahora, es importante –soné imponente y creo que en realidad lo tomo en serio, y si la conversación toma calibre, esto será un poco más que desastroso.

-¿Qué?...-cuando hizo la pregunto, utilizo un tono igualmente agresivo que el mío, espero que no se enoje, de hace años que no esta enojado…- ¿Desde cuando que me hablas tan golpeado para algo importante?-utilizo un tono grabe, de los que no me gustan además que la pregunta no me la esperaba, pero algo le tendré que responder… últimamente me he puesto muy infantil para mis 22 años de edad.

-Esto es importante Neji, quiero que le tomes el peso- le digo con toda sinceridad posible y verdadera, por lo cual el me mira un poco suspicaz, y mi corazón se empieza a acelerar, en realidad estoy un poco nerviosa, por lo que pueda pasar, porque lo amo, pero, me mostrare fuerte ante mi amado- Neji… -hago un breve silencio mientras escojo las palabras adecuadas para el tipo de persona que es- yo necesito decirte algo, y en realidad esto me esta afectado más de la factura, entiende que –ahora los nervios me hicieron trabarme un poco y sentía los ojos calientes, sabia que llegarían esas angustiantes ganas de llorar en donde Neji, no me tomaría en cuenta como lo ha hecho desde que le comunicaron aquello, el acongojo que sentía necesitaba con urgencia guardarlo para cuando estuviera sola, pero ahora se estaba presentando con fuerza- que me afecta que me pases a llevar de tal modo- lo solté y con mi mirada seria, valiente y hasta quizá un poco ruda, se me cae una gruesa lágrima que resbalaba cadente de alegría por mis redondas mejillas. El rubor surcaba por mis pómulos y ya llegaba a ser incomodo mantenerme serena, pero hice como si la lágrima no existiese- siento que te importa más las peticiones de tu familia que yo… y nuestra relación… ¿Qué pasa, ya no entiendo?- trato de no quebrarme, puesto que el quebranto en estas circunstancias es inútil.

-No te hagas la desentendida, Tenten, tú más que nadie sabias que pasaría algo como esto, no te hagas la tonta – su tono socarrón me molesto de sobremanera, no soy tonta y ¡siempre me lo ocultaste!, el suelta una risita burlesca y regresa sin ninguna importancia de mis palabras sus ojos al libro, me entristeció muchísimo, estaba bastante mal, y yo soltando más de unas cuantas lágrimas, le digo rudamente, parándome del mismo modo de la cama y tirándole el libro que leía sobre esta obligándolo a mirarme ya que estaba frente a él y encararlo de una vez, con mi estado poco agraciado y de infante en esos momentos.

-¡Neji! –lo miro con impotencia – no te importa…-se me quebró la voz en su totalidad mientras le seguí hablando con impotencia repentina- ¡¿Acaso no te importa nuestra relación, mi opinión, informarme de ese tema importante?! ¡¿No se te ocurrió?!- apretó los dientes furiosa frente a el, sin darme cuenta le levanté la voz, empuño mis manos, y el me mira con el entrecejo fruncido, como si nada, sentado con la cabeza inclinada hacia mi conjunto con su mirada.

-No nos vamos a casar Tenten, grabalo bien en tu cabeza, ¿En que piensas últimamente?- se paro de la cama y me mira algo furioso por haberle tirado ese estùpido libro, me decepciona lo que dijo, y me ha herido fuertemente. Camina hacia el libro sobre la cama, sin darle importancia a lo que reclamo en este instante.

-Me decepcionaste Hyuuga –le dijo con los ojos a reventar de rabia, lo fulmino con la mirada mientras al solo terminar la frase me mira sorprendido, como si se arrepintiera, cosa que sé, que solo es una incoherencia de mi parte.

-Ridícula –sus ojos se ponen tensos y fríos, burlescos, y me hace sentir cada vez peor, no sé qué le hice para que este último tiempo me trate como una verdadera lacra, pero me aburrí.

Con una desesperación inimaginable le grito ya harta de sus actitudes, palabras… todo esto me sobrepaso.

-¡¿Para que estamos juntos si ni siquiera me quieres?!- le grito, agito cabeza y manos al decir aquello, ahora si que Neji se va enojar, pero me da sinceramente igual, él no piensa en mi, yo no pienso en él, además es innecesario estar juntos si no me ama… que triste que suena eso, me duele mucho…más lágrimas brotan de mis ojos al solo pensar lo que me dirá ahora, que seria exactamente eso.

Se levanta algo alterado de la cama, se le nota la cólera que produjeron mis palabras en su ser, y sin más, me dice:

-¡¿Quién te dijo que no te quiero?! Eres un tonta ¡Te amo con eso basta! ¡Para de hablar imbecilidades!- me mira enfurecido , sorprendido, sobre todo desentendido, pero todo lo que dice es tan frió y sin siquiera un puto sentimiento que me duele como lo dice, como si en realidad me odiara con todo su ser, me parece tan cínico, tan mala persona, me hiere tanto y ni siquiera le importo, y yo me enamore de un energúmeno sin darme cuenta… qué rabia la que me da estar discutiendo ahora con el, no aguanto más y grito con todas mis fuerzas, saliendo palabras de lo más profundo de mi ser, y con eso las mas sinceras y llenas de sentimientos encontrados.

-¡¡Mentiroso, si me quisieras no me harías daño, aléjate ya estoy harta!!- agito un poco los brazos y los pegos fuertemente hacia mis costados, pero ahora lo saque de sus estribos, sé que no le importa y he tomado una decisión ya estoy muy cansada de este juego, o que él juegue con migo.

-¡¡Tenten, cállate de una vez, me tienes arto con tus llantos de mierda por todo!!- sabia que me diría algo por el estilo… pero ya no más Neji y Tenten, esto se acabo.

-Andante a la mierda… esto se acabo aquí y ahora- ya cansada de el griterío, de sus burlas y todo, estoy ya cansada para todo esto, no debería de haber pensado siquiera que se podría arreglar algo con Neji, ya todo esta bastante podrido, no lo quiero podrir más aun con esto, ya bastantes lágrimas han caído y siguen cayendo, me las seco con el dorso de mi mano, y sin pensarlo dos veces abro el closet con rudeza y saco mis maletas y guardo todas mis pertenencias en estas… paro de meter cosas en los bolsos y le digo totalmente tranquila –detengámonos…- pesco un par de cosas más, las meto a una mochila y le digo- y durmamos solos…- tomo las llaves y todas mis cosas, me dirijo a la puerta de entrada y salida, la abro y sin más cosas que decir y lo que se me ocurrió en el momento le digo-adiós…no sé qué más decirte…-salgo con las cosas y todo y cierro la puerta… me recuesto unos segundos en ella y sollozo en silencio y luego empiezo a caminar, parto en un camino sin rumbo fijo…Sintiendo latidos, nos enamoramos, algo se rompió y todo pasó, todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo tu sonrisa fría y sentimental, solo yo me daba cuenta de tus sentimientos…las lágrimas fluyen y forman un mar, los sentimientos efímeros se convirtieron en viento, y por más que piense en ello ya no te podré alcanzar

----**Neji.**

Gritábamos fuertemente… no era una "despedida" muy pacifica que digamos, y te recriminé todo lo que pude… me deje llevar por el enojo, ya no se que decir…

_-¡¡Mentiroso, si me quisieras no me harías daño, aléjate ya estoy harta!!-_tus lágrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto y tu rostro frustrado y rabioso, triste.

_-¡¡Tenten, cállate de una vez, me tienes arto con tus llantos de mierda por todo!!_- ni recuerdo con exactitud como te llegue a levantar por primera vez la voz y tan fuerte…

_-Andante a la mierda… esto se acabo aquí y ahora_-bajas repentinamente tu tono de voz al tono normal, secándote las gruesas lagrimas llenas de sentimientos por tu carmesí rostros con el dorso de la mano derecha, de repente, abres furiosa el closet y sin mas, sacas maletas y toda tus pertenencias, metiéndolas en esta con poco cuidado- _detengámonos_…- arreglas sin cuidado algunos de tus libros junto con tus perfumes y me miras seria, primera vez…muy en serio-_y durmamos solos…-_pescas tus maletas tu bolso y mochila al hombro y manos , tomas las llaves del departamento y luego ... antes de salir de la puerta y con esta abierta me dices…- _adiós…no sé qué más decirte…_- pasas por la puerta y con una rapidez que vi en cámara lenta te marchaste para siempre de nuestro nido…

Y ahora que estoy solo pienso mucho, sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación, nuestras actitudes y cosas que hicimos… Cuando llorabas, te daba la espalda y hacía como que no me daba cuenta, siempre nos reíamos juntos de las cosas triviales y las cosas aburridas… al pasar el tiempo, al estar juntos, fue creciendo la distancia entre nosotros, y sin querer…borré de mi interior todos los recuerdos de los momentos que pasé contigo

Sintiendo latidos, nos enamoramos, algo se rompió y todo pasó, todo el tiempo estuvo conmigo tu sonrisa inocente, las lágrimas fluyen y forman un mar, los sentimientos efímeros se convirtieron en viento, y por más que piense en ello ya no te podré alcanzar

Me di cuenta de que... yo, con mi personalidad caprichosa y egoísta, y tú, obstinada y llorona, ya no podremos volver a esa época…

El tiempo pasa y se convierte en pasado; si llega a decolorarse, detengámonos y durmamos solos…

Los recuerdos se refriegan en mi mente … te quiero, te adoro, ere maravillosa…por eso te amo…me toco con mis manos toscas la cara, recostado en el sofá que da a la ventana de el living… no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste…¿Volverás?...eso quiero yo… es tarde… veo por el cristal del ventanal, sin cortinas que interpongan el paisaje, veo las luces de la ciudad, están encendidas, y la luna esta cubierta por espesas nubes de un gris que casi es imperceptible, un aire cálido de que se aproxima la lluvia esta muy presente, y el departamento está totalmente oscuro, en la perfecta penumbra y con toque de soledad increíble, la iluminación tenue de la luna triste y escondida… pienso nuevamente que, nos enamoramos, y sin haber sido sinceros, todo pasó …todo el tiempo recuerdo tu sonrisa inocente, nos hacíamos daño al no ser suficientes las palabras, y sin darnos cuenta nos alejamos, por más que grite no vas a mirar atrás…

Por más que fluyan mis lágrimas y quemen mi pecho, ya no... No creo que vuelvas, no creo que me aceptes… no creo que en realidad valió la pena los años juntos porque después de todo…a pesar de todo, quisiera verte también mañana, a pesar de todo no pude ser sincero… y escondiendo mis lágrimas, solté tu mano que estaba unida a la mía…arrepintiéndome eternamente

Por favor, Dios, respóndeme, ¿Qué debo hacer para que mis deseos se hagan realidad? ah... quiero verte en este instante, le lloro al cielo de la noche, oh mi dulce chica…no me puedo quedar sentado llorando, solo, triste y abandonado…

La luna se despeja y una nueva luz, más brillante aparece…más tú…

La noche es tan larga que me vuelvo loco, el próximo amanecer parece una generación lejana, solo, tragado por las sombras, y no puedo detener esta soledad.  
Ya di mi nombre, me disminuyo, mis alas guías han roto mi cuerpo ahora nuevamente aferro mis garras al cielo, por que estoy lleno de esperanzas, hasta la promesa del amor es incierta, entonces ya no hay nada que perder…

La luz de la luna me da de lleno en los ojos… y pienso un poco para poder, por aunque sea un poco, para el llanto… después de todo, algo se me debe ocurrir, llevamos 5 años y esto no puede terminar así, me remuevo en mi posición cansina, sentado sobre el sofá, cuando siento que algo debajo de mi cuerpo, me da una pequeña punzada, llevo mis manos lentamente hacia donde debería de encontrarse ese algo que me molestaba momentáneamente, encontrándome tristemente su chaleco favorito, una de los botones me molestaban un poco… las lagrimas vuelven a florecer sintiendo un gran nudo en el pecho, logrando de la nada mil recuerdos inevitables.

Porque fui tan obstinado y no me di cuenta que te hacia daño, porque no supe lo que era mejor, quedar bien con mi familia o estar feliz con tigo, mi familia no me a dado mucho más de lo que tu siempre me has dado y ofrecido, porque estar con tigo siempre a sido genial en pocas palabras, y porque se que tendría una espectacular vida si no se me interpusiera mi familia con sus obstinadas reglas anticuadísimas y que no sirven de nada, porque entiendo cuando mi padre me escribió antes de morir que no le importaba la familia, a quien le importaría algo que fuese como estar en el ejercito… no puedo creer lo cuanto que estoy arrepentido, lo cuanto que te amo y lo cuanto que de hice daño con mi terquedad y caprichos dañinos…

De ahí no pude más, y me decidí que por los años de amor que tuvimos juntos, por todo el daño causado inconscientemente, y por toda la vida triste que llevaría sin ti, te voy a buscar inmediatamente, no pienso perder segundos preciosos y preciados que he perdido esta extensa noche, llevando con migo una carta bajo la manga…que me pudra servir de mucho.

Me saco las pantuflas y me coloco unas zapatillas, me peino la larga cabellera con los dedos, me lavo la cara y me coloco una abrigo largo, que me tape el desarreglado pijama que llevo debajo, antes que todo y que nada necesito un consejo, me prima que casi nunca veo, me puede ayudar, es amable y sé inconmensurablemente que me entenderá… corro hacia su departamento.

El corazón se me acelera demasiado, corro y corro por las cuadras que separan mi condominio del departamento de Hinata, corro como si mi vida dependiera de ella, de mi Tenten… la cajita que esta en el bolsillo va ajustada para que no se me caiga en la maratón que estoy haciendo para llegar a la casa de Hinata y luego dispararme donde este Tenten, siento el viento como me pega fuertemente en la cara, gracias a la velocidad a la que voy, mi pelo largo y mi abrigo ondean juntos en un compás nada delicado, se me ve la parte de abajo del pijama, y la adrenalina me sube, el semáforo esta en verde y los autos pasan a diestra y siniestra, y con valentía increíble paso rajando por entre ellos que van a una velocidad que me podrían matar con solo un golpe, corro como payaso, y esquivando cada automóvil que me pasa cerca sin que me rebane nada ni me destrocen los dedos de los pies, en un momento me quedo quieto al ver una luz que me encandila, no me puedo quedar parado aquí como estùpido, pero me cegó momentáneamente, rápidamente me refriego los ojos con el dorso de mis manos, escucho una bocina que da una gran estruendo y un grito de una mujer desesperada, abro rápidamente los ojos y veo que un camión se avecina a toda velocidad tocándome la bocina con desesperación mientras el conductor tiene una cara que esta seguro que me va matar, y con eso me doy cuenta que están a punto de arrollarme, en eso me avispo y corro como si me hubieran puesto picante en el trasero, creo que es la primera vez que corro tan rápido, llego a la vereda y no me detengo aunque me siento cansado, saliendo ileso del encuentro cerca con la muerte, paso por el lado de un edificio de vitrales en donde veo me reflejo por un segundo, veo alguien con demasiada adrenalina en el rostro y cuerpo, carente de amor con una cara demacrada y con urgencia , con una brillito en los ojos de esperanza y con pasos bastantes patosos y por aquello, me voy de boca al suelo, me rasmillo las manos y cara, pero me paro por inercia y dejo el edificio atrás y corro nuevamente como un retrasado…

Lo único que se es que es pasada las 22:00hrs, y Hinata debe estar preparándose para dormir, cosa que interrumpiré, llegue a la entrada de el edificio un poco demacrado, la cajita esta intacta, y mi prima tiene que estar en pie aun, Naruto debe estar durmiendo o haciendo algo que no me importa y Tenten me tiene que perdonar, Hinata me va a aconsejar, dejare de lado a la rama de los Hyuuga y me… espero que si, en fin, da igual. El conserje me mira con una cara de risa y rareza, de esas rarezas que dicen "¿él esta loco o qué?", me mira y cerrando los ojos como si comprendiera todo, me indica con la mano el ascensor, cuando llego al piso de Hinata el 14, me apresuro a su puerta, toco el timbre con urgencia, la adrenalina desaparece de a poco mientras mi respiración y mi corazón se trata de tranquilizar, trato de que no se valla por completo, ya con adrenalina puedo hacer más cosas estúpidamente necesarias y peligrosas para tener devuelta a Tenten.

Cuando Hinata abre, me ve y se queda como si estuviese viendo un monstruo o un fantasma, ella al parecer no lo creía, y yo no entendía, despegue la mirada de sus ojos asustadizos y confundidos, miro adentro…

**----Tenten.**

Luego de todo lo anterior, me fui a la plaza en donde juegan los niños del condominio, la cual queda fuera de este, luego de estar allí no sé cuanto tiempo, me fui a casa de Hinata, quizá sea verdad que no es mi mejor amiga, pero es con la que me gusta estar en cualquier momento y no creo que Neji sea tan avispado como para encontrarme en casa de su prima…

La casa de Hinata queda aproximadamente a unos quince minutos de el condominio en donde vivía hace unas horas atrás, camino con flojera, bastante patosa, pero da igual, me importa bastante poco lo que piensen de mi, veo como se presenta el crepúsculo… siempre me a gustado esta parte del día, así que me paro en mitad de la calle, con bolsos pesados y con un abrigo que cubre mi pijama, miro hacia el cielo tratando de pensar que esta partida no me duela tanto como creo que será… luego que pasa el crepúsculo igual de patoso que yo y cae la noche, me da un poco de frió… y los pies se me ponen helados, ando solo con unas pantuflas, y la gente que pasa por mi lado me mira con gracia… como si fuera un chiste andante, creo que más que nada es por la facha, cualquiera le daría vergüenza salir así a la calle… a mí no, solo trato de seguir mi camino sin esa angustia tremenda de llorar como una adolescente desamparada, si se puede, y aguantar todo eso hasta la casa de la Hyuuga…

Al llegar, me doy cuenta que la noche esta extraña y tiene las mismas ganas de llorar que yo, las nubes esta grises, el mal clima se siente y la luna me da un poco de intriga, la verdad no sé donde esta, no se ve, de vez en cuando la tapa una nube gruesa y oscura, desapareciéndola por un momento, luego esta sigue su camino y aparece nuevamente la luna, con su bello resplandor…prefiero no mirarla fijamente… no quiero recordar. Entre al gran edificio, el recepcionista me conoce y no me dice nada, paso al ascensor y subo hasta el piso catorce y al bajarme me dirijo con la vista en el suelo al departamento, toco el timbre cansinamente, la desesperación me había entrado hace un par de horas atrás pero la he guardado por mucho rato, la angustia y el dolor están muy fuertes en estos momentos, y quiero que alguien me consolé por una maldita vez en mi vida, no creo que salga de esta depresión tan fácilmente…

Hinata abre la puerta, al ver que era yo, sonríe, pero se percata de mi ánimo, de mi cara y la miro a los ojos, ella me mira con ojos confundidos y no entiende, mira las maletas y se tapa rápidamente la boca, ahogando un grito y presionando fuertemente su mano contra sus labios, creo que empezó a entender un poco de la historia que le voy a contar, separa suavemente su mano de su boca y la baja hasta quedar a la altura de la barbilla, siento los ojos hinchados y calientes, siento como que me desvanezco, no tengo fuerzas y me cuesta hablar por que me duele el pequeño agujero que se empezó a formar en mi pecho.

-Ten…- Hinata suspira pero apenas abre la boca de golpe dejo caer todo lo que traía con migo, mis maletas y bolsos al hombro y también a mano, siento que me desmayo y caigo en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, me siento abandonada podrida, fea e inútil, ineficaz.

-Hina…-mis labios se hinchan y el agujero se agrando me duele extremadamente mucho el pecho, me cuesta hablar, tengo un nudo en la garganta y el llanto me hace hipar un poco, sintiéndome ridícula y patosa trato de articular alguna palabra u oración coherente- me duele…- las mejillas las sentía calientes, el rubor esta llenando no solo mis mejillas, sino mi rostro completo- me duela tanto… no sé como… no sé como acabo de dejarlo…-las lágrimas eran gruesas y excesivamente muchas, llenas de dolor y angustia, resbalan por mi rostro y llegaban al hombro de Hinata, esta, perpleja me abraza fuertemente, tomándome la cabeza de forma maternal, hunde mi cabeza en su hombro, para que así llore con tranquilidad y cuanto yo quisiera, esas es explícitamente las intenciones.

-¿Cómo… co-cómo dejarlo Ten…Tenten?- su voz asustadiza y suave, se notaba temerosa y una onda de miedo me azotó fuertemente, me hizo llorar más- Tenten-chan, porque… y Neji-onnisan – el escuchar su nombre me dio un punzada que me hizo toser un poco, creo que ya comprende todo…-Naruto…-siento como ella sola se empieza a agobiar y a desesperar- ¡Naruto-kun!- da un grito corto y me abra con un poco más de fuerza, es tímida pero creo que comprende mi dolor.

Naruto al llegar, dice.

-¿Qué pa…?...¿Tenten-chan?- su voz sonaba confusa, quise mirar pero Hinata me lo impidió, abrí los ojos y estaba nublados y acuosos por las lágrimas, volví a cerrar los ojos para no ver.

-Lleva sus maletas adentro, por favor- mientras ella me arrastra hasta el sofá, nos sentamos, Naruto entra u deja mis cosas en el cuarto de invitados, cierra la puerta y se sienta mirándome con pena, no me gusta dar lastima…no me gusta esa mirada, pero no importa ya que siento molestias y dolores más fuerte e importantes que una mirada de pena, le empiezo a contar todo lo que paso a Hinata, como comenzó y por qué estoy acá…

**----Naruto.**

Miro a distancia a Hinata como consola a Tenten y ella llora, no se que hacer, me siento inútil, y escucho con extrema atención toda palabra que articula con dificultan mi amiga castaña. Estoy sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, que esta junta al ventanal, que da a la entrada del edificio, veo en el reloj de la pared que ya son pasadas las 22:00hrs, veo como esta Tenten y me abarca una profunda tristeza, prefiero mirar para afuera, para así no aportar a la conversa y no dejar las cosas peor de cómo están, me apiado de la pobre chica, mira a la calle, y veo a un Neji totalmente desastroso correr con un equilibrio denigrante, pero … espera es …

-¿Neji…?- pregunto en voz alta para mi mismo.

Tenten se gira hacia mi y me dice con los surcados caminos de sus lágrimas.

-Si…Neji me dijo eso- como me doy cuenta que no sabe de lo que hablo le respondo.

-No… no hablo de lo que tú dices, es que Neji… esta abajo, viene hacia acá, lo acabo de ver- y como si tuviera ella un resorte salta hacia la mesa y mira hacia abajo, me mira con un llanto que me dio remordimiento de conciencia.

-No hay nadie Naruto, ¡Maldita seas, no bromees!- y se sienta con el doble de pena junto, nuevamente, donde Hinata.

**----Hinata.**

Naruto no sabe cuando hacer bromas, pero se lo perdonare, siempre es así, y lo amo mucho para estar viviendo enojada por una tontería con él, Tenten esta devastada, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Naruto sigo consolando a mi amiga, no puedo creer aun que aya terminado todo así de simple y rápido con mi primo, si hasta me comento que… bueno ya no, pero no la comprendo es que se veían tan estables y…

En plenos pensamientos, tocan con frenesí el timbre, le acaricio la mejilla a Tenten, y Naruto me mira estupefacto, como con miedo, eso me da miedo, me levanto diciéndole a Tenten que todo va a estar bien, y me acerco a la puerta con una inseguridad innata en la hombros, cuando la abro quedo estupefacta y no se que hacer, creo que me cohibí por la situación…

**----Neji.**

Cuando miro hacia adentro y Hinata aun me mira con cara de fantasma y pálida, veo a Tenten, con su cara roja del llanto, las lágrimas no paraban de sari y el camino de las anteriores no se borraban, y un poco agresivo, le doy un tirón a Hinata asiéndola a un lado y me lancé al sofá, cayendo luego al suelo, Tenten me miraba impresionada mientras que Naruto Gritaba como loco.

-¡¡Se los dije, se los dije!!¡¡No me creyeron!! ¡¡Esta acá, Neji esta acá!! ¡¡No estoy loco ni hago bromas pesadas!!- saltaba apuntándome gritando como esquizofrénico, mientras el rostro de mi amor estaba sorprendida, se tapaba con una mano la boca y los ojos, sus orbes castaños me miraban bien abiertos, estando yo en el suelo, me incorporo rápidamente, le tomo las manos a Tenten y ella se zafa de mis manos tiritonas de pura alegría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta en un hilo de voz, le vuelo tomar las manos, ahora más firmes, y de las manos la tomo por los hombros y le apretó contra mi pecho, no me quiero mostrar débil frente a ella pero, único que pude hacer fue llorar, llorar por segunda vez con gana, ella pasa sus bracitos por mi torso y la aferro a mi.

-Te… te prometo- le digo llorando y con voz entrecortada, al escuchar Tenten como yo sollozo, da un saltito y me apretó un poco más fuerte- nunca más te haré daño… nunca más pondré a mi familia primero que tú, nunca más estar lejos de ti…- le tomo la delicada cara por entre mis manos, y la acerco al punto de que la punta de su nariz toque con la mía – me estas escuchando, nunca más- la beso tiernamente, lento y suave, mientras ambos cerramos los ojos y ella asiente con la cabeza, le suelto la suave carita de ángel, y saco de mi bolsillo la cajita de color azul sedoso, y con la misma tomo sus manos, integrando mi mano que reposaba en su mejilla, aun juntos le digo de todo corazón- sabes, me cuesta esto, no me gusta llorar y demostrar todo esto delante de otra persona que no seas tú, ya sabes- le sonrió de lo más tierno posible-em… bueno- acerco lentamente mis labios a su oreja y le dijo en un susurro solo perceptible por ella- ¿Te casarías con Neji Hyuuga?...- la miro a los ojos, los abre como platos, y me asiente con desesperación con la cabeza.

-S, ssss….sssiiii –más lágrimas, pero ahora de alegría frotan de sus hermosos ojos, la tomo por la cintura y le mordisqueo el labio inferior, diciéndole.

-Que linda…- me embelese con su rostro y la bese con pasión, menos de dos segundos de duración del beso escuchamos ambos como se cierra la puerta y por fuera se escucha Naruto diciendo.

-Se nos avecina una boda y no tenemos trajes, ¡A gastar la tarjeta de crédito!... o y un bebe también- eso me dio vueltas la cabeza, lo que puede pasar en un departamento es exactamente eso, pero Hinata…

De repente Tenten me dice…

-Déjalos, dime que nosotros tampoco lo hacemos- sus ojos eran serios y eso era verdad, luego veo una inocente y armónica risita escaparse por sus labios, mientras miro serio hacia un costado sintiendo como el rubor surcaba mis mejillas, encendiéndolas…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****

**Eso seria todo !!!!!!, ese es el final… honesto ojala les guste bye!**


End file.
